


in which frank whips a cock up real quick

by zzombieyum



Category: My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombieyum/pseuds/zzombieyum
Summary: quick frerard spew of ideas.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	in which frank whips a cock up real quick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [szacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szacka/gifts).



> not!fic bordering on crack fic. i basically just wanted to write a smut scene and this was me figuring out what would lead to that smut but instead I kinda just got this and I guess I kinda liked it?? so this is what we're rolling with here.

gee sees frank play a pencey prep show and is so fucking turned on he tries to secretley touch himself but its obvious oc so that’ll come back to bite him in the ass later. Gee has a cig with frank afterwards and they get talking about dreams (to be in mcr). They exchange numbers and part ways. Next two days, gee waits anxiously for frank to pick up the phone. Gets himself off to memories of frank playing guitar and is so sexually frustrated that he practically cums in his pants from the sound of the phone ring. Frank says “hey so you seemed really cool and ive been thinking more about a band how bout we meet up my place 9:00?” and gee is a cheap slut who just came in his pants so obviously he says “yea see you then” and they meet up and it’s a little awkward at first, a bit of shuffling and neck scratching on gee’s side, but frank’s a smooth mother fucker so he’s like “hey i see you’re kinda nervous, how about i get my cock ready for you ;) ;)” gee has a sharp intake of breath but then frank goes to the freezer and comes back with a frozen chicken. Gerard lets out a nearly audible groan of disappointment. It must have been audible tho, because frank giggles and tuts his tongue “you really think i was gonna bring you, the hot mother fucker who could hardly keep his hands out of his pants at my show, to my apartment, so that i could make you dinner?” Frank puts the chicken on the counter and stalks up to gerard kissing him softly at first, and then gets a lil handsy, and then gets some lip biting action, and then before you know it theyre on frank’s bed with the leather paddle out and whooo it just gets hotter from there. But then, just before they fall asleep, frank is like "hey, maybe you could come over and we'll eat that cock together" gee mumbles an okay and that was that!


End file.
